The Double Selection
by nataliereads144
Summary: 45 girls. 2 crowns. The competition of a lifetime. It's been almost twenty years since the last Selection, that of King Philip and Queen Brigitte. Now it's time for their twin sons to have their very own Selection, but this time things will be much more complicated. Even with the number of girls increased, will both sons be able to find true love? Will they fall for the same girl?
1. Authors Note

For those of you reading this, I advise you to be have read The Selection trilogy, as well as The Heir(however there shouldn't be any spoilers towards The Heir). My story takes place two generations after Maxon and America. Since Kiera Cass hasn't yet published the fifth book in the series, I can only assume that Princess Eadlyn did marry someone in her Selection and take the throne. Her husbands name will not be mentioned in my book, mainly because we don't know who that is yet.

King Philip is the son of Queen Eadlyn and her unknown husband. He had his Selection, and married Queen Brigitte. King Philip and Queen Brigitte are the current rulers of Illéa.

A full Characters list will be below, however they will each be introduced into the story so it isn't completely necessary to read it.

I hope you enjoy my story and feel free to comment or message me any ideas or thoughts you have, and I have no problem with criticism. At first I'll be posting multiple chapters a day, depending on how much I can get done and then I will be updating either once a day or every other day, depending on my schedule! :)

 **Main** **Characters**

King Philip

Queen Brigitte

Prince Alexander: heir to the Illéan throne

Prince Ashton: Prince Alexander's fraternal twin brother

Princess Adeline: (11 years old)

Sutton Carter: main character, contestant in the Selection

Victoria Carter: Sutton's mother

Thomas Carter: Sutton's father

Sebastian Carter: (17 years old) Sutton's brother

Sophie Carter: (11 years old) Sutton's sister

Margret Ann: Sutton's head maid

Belle: Sutton's maid

Aubrey: Sutton's Maid


	2. Chapter 1

The last Selection that Illéa had seen was that of King Philip and Queen Brigitte Schreave, almost twenty years ago. From the stories I've heard over the years, the Selection is a magical event. Personally I feel like the whole situation would be a bit awkward, but I'd be lying if I said I hadn't dreamed of being in it as a little girl.

The Selection was the reason that right now, at this very early hour, my little sister was standing by my bedside begging me to wake up. The past few days she had been waking up at the crack of dawn to check the mailbox for a letter, no, _the_ letter. The letter that invited me to sign up for the Selection, the letter she was currently waving in my face.

I groggily rolled over away from Sophie. "Go away, Sof." I complain. It wasn't very often that I got to sleep in, most days I had to rise early to help prepare breakfast or start on my chores.

"But Sutton it's here! The letter! Come on your have to fill it out, it's finally here!" Sophie exclaimed, breaking my thoughts. I sighed, there would be no sleeping in for me today, not as long as a screaming eleven year old was jumping up and down beside my bed.

Rolling back over I forced my tired eyes open. It was hard to be upset about her waking me up, not when she was standing there bright eyed with the biggest smile on her face. She wanted nothing more than her big sister to be the next Princess of Illéa, to fall in love with one of the princes. I couldn't blame her, though, when I was her age I was ready for the Selection to come. Over time, I grew out of that stage. I learned to be more practical. The odds of me being picked out of the thousands of other girls entering were next to nothing, and even if I was picked I wasn't particularly pretty or charming. My family didn't need the money, and it was much more likely I would find someone around here.

Sophie stuck out her arm, a clear indication that she wanted me to take the letter. I rolled my eyes but grabbed the letter, hastily opening it.

"C'mon Sutton aren't you excited?" Sophie asked, disappointed that I wasn't as excited as her.

I couldn't stand to see my sister unhappy, it broke my heart too much. I forced a smile to my face before reading the letter out loud,

"To the House of Carter," I began,

"The recent census has confirmed that a single woman between the ages of sixteen and twenty currently resides in your home. We would like to make you aware of an upcoming opportunity to honor the great nation of Illéa. Our beloved princes, Ashton Schreave and Alexander Schreave, are coming of age this month. As they venture into this new part of their life, they hope to move forward with a partner, to each marry a true Daughter of Illéa. If your eligible daughter, sister, or charge is interested in possibly becoming the bride of Prince Ashton or Prince Alexander and the adored princess of Illéa, please fill out the enclosed form and return it to your local Province Services Office. Forty-five women will be drawn at random to meet the princes. Participants will be housed at the lovely Illéa Palace in Angeles for the duration of their stay. The families of each participant will be generously compensated for their service to the royal family." I finished, the light shining in Sophie's eyes being more than enough to make me forget about my lack of sleep.

"You're going to be the next princess, I just know it!" she squealed. At some point Sebastian, Mother, and Papa had walked in my room. Sebastian smirked, Mother smiled, and Papa looked as if he might have a tear or two forming in his eye.

"It doesn't matter, Sophie, I'm not even filling out the form." I say with the shake of my head.

"Why not!" she cried, as if my decision was completely uncalled for. "You're so beautiful, Sutton, and I just know you'll have both the princes fawning all over you!" she giggled.

I sighed, there would be no way to explain this to her. Sophie's mind was made, and nothing could change it. I didn't consider myself to be very pretty, my dark brown hair was long and in a constant state of tragic knots and tangles. I had blue eyes, and that was probably my most striking feature. When I say their blue, I don't mean ocean blue or a soft, gentle blue-green. I mean their bright, crystal blue. At night they almost glow when there's a full moon to reflect. They sort of remind me of ice, in a strange way. I actually happen to like my eyes, but that's as good as it gets, and both my brother and sister have similar eyes anyway. Unfortunately I was not blessed with the great curves that my mother has, who even after three kids looks like she could pass for just a little older than my age. I was more on the lean side, but not particularly tall. I was just average, in my honest opinion.

Sophie on the other hand, truly was beautiful. She had light brown hair, but in the summertime it looked blonde in the sunshine. Her skin stayed sun kissed throughout the year, and she always showed off a healthy glow.

Even Sebastian was handsome. I seemed to be the outcast. His hair is a little lighter than mine, but darker than Sophie's. He was seventeen, almost the same age as the princes, and with his broad shoulders and good natured smile, it was a wonder he hadn't married someone yet.

"Sutton, you may as well sign up. This was always your dream moment, up until a few years ago." Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

Then my mom chimed in, "Yes, honey you never know. What would be so bad if you got picked? You stand as good of a chance as any of the other girls." My father, thankfully, stayed quiet.

I thought for a moment, really what would be so bad? Besides, I didn't think I would ever say this again but a small part of me was actually excited, actually wanted to.

I looked at my father, then moved my eyes to my mother, brother, and then rested them on Sophie, who still had such a hopeful look on her face that it would kill me to crush her spirit.

Sighing, I held out my hand. "Someone get me a pen."


	3. Chapter 2

The next week was full of sleepless nights and jitters. Filling out the form had been easy, a piece of cake. It wasn't very in depth, I just had to give basic information like my name and age and who to contact in case of emergency. I also had to list the languages I could speak; I was pleased to put that I could speak English, French, Italian, and German.

The nerves didn't kick in until after I submitted my entry, and ever since I had been a wreck, hardly eating any of my meals and spending more time reading through old magazines I had about the princes than working. It wasn't like I had another crush on them or anything, I just kept finding myself thinking about them. It would all be over, I decided, once they don't call my name and I can stop stressing.

It was Friday night, so that _Illéa Capital Report_ would be on at eight. It was exactly one week since I submitted my entry, and tonight they would be announcing the winners.

I had been sitting on the couch, waiting for the announcement since 6:00. I glanced at the clock for the millionth time, 7:30. Just thirty more minutes, I thought, then you'll be able to relax again.

Sebastian came out a few minutes later and sat by me on our sofa. It was Sophie's night to help Mom clean up dinner, and Papa was still napping.

Sebastian rubbed my back for a moment, trying to calm me down. He knew me better than I knew myself, and even if I tried to lie and say I wasn't nervous, he'd see straight through me.

"I don't know why I'm acting like this. I don't even care if I get in." I mumble, glancing at Sebastian.

"Sure you do," he replied, "You've got a crush on the princes. Or at least one of them. You just won't admit it." he smirked.

I smacked his arm in reply. "Oh stop being ridiculous. Of course I don't, I don't even know them." I defend myself. I will admit they are both very attractive, though. Prince Ashton had dark hair that swept down, almost covering his chocolate eyes. He would be getting it cut soon, the Queen never let it stay that way for long. Prince Alexander had the same hair, although his was neatly cropped and he had green eyes.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Whatever. If you don't want to admit it, then fine. But just think for a minute, if you get picked, then you can't just walk into the Palace and not even try to like the guys. You can't ignore your feelings or theirs."

He had a point. In the unlikely event that my name is called, it would be a waste to not even see if their was a possibility for a connection. Even so, I said, "Why not? That's what Queen America did." I had always looked up to the former Queen. Hearing her's and King Maxon's love story was one of my favorite bedtime tales.

"That was different, she had someone else she loved first. You won't take so much as a second glance at any boy in the province. You've made my job easy, I don't have any guys I have to chase away or threaten considering you do that yourself." Sebastian frowned.

I barked out a laugh. I wasn't even offended. I couldn't be, it was the truth. I wasn't interested in any of the boys around here. They just never caught my eye.

Sebastian chuckled, "Seriously Sutton, for all I know you might like girls!"

"Hey now!" I rolled my eyes. "So just to be clear, let's say my name is called. I go to Angeles, I fall in love with one of the princes, do they have your stamp of approval?" I ask, genuinely wondering. His opinion was important to me, I could never marry someone that my brother didn't approve of.

Sebastian's brow furrowed at the thought. After a few moments he replied, "Well I don't think I would have much of a say, considering they are the Princes of Illéa. However once you get to the Elite, the families meet them. I would make sure he knew good and well that he better treat you right, and I guess I'll see if I approve then."

I smiled. It was comforting to know that even though the princes would out rank my brother, Sebastian would still take up for me.

Just then Sophie walks through room, sitting on the other side of me.

"Sutton, will you braid my hair for me? Pleaseeeeeeeeee-"

I cut her off, "Yes Sophie." I roll my eyes and Sebastian chuckles. Every night before the report, I braid Sophie's hair. It started out as practice because I wasn't very good at it, and then it turned into me spoiling her once a week. That child loved for someone to play with her hair.

A few minutes later Mother walks in and turns the TV on. It was 7:58, and behind her is Papa. They both take their seats on a smaller sofa.

The next few moments are silent as I braid Sophie's hair. My entire body is alive with butterflies, although I feel peaceful.

Okay Sutton, I say to myself, you may get picked. You may go to Angeles and fall in love with one of the princes. One of them may fall in love with you. That's okay. You maybe not get picked. You may stay in Allens and keep doing what your doing. That's okay too. No matter what happens, it's okay.

Apparently in the midst of my thoughts I had completely missed the King's speech, but that was usually just updates on trade agreements and whatnot. Now Aaron, a middle aged man who always interviewed any and every event at the Palace, walked onto the stage and took a seat. Next to him Prince Ashton and Prince Alexander both sat straight, eyes focused. Prince Alexander looked more serious, it was obvious he was the heir even if you didn't know anything about the royal family. His face was expressionless, but not harsh in any way. Prince Ashton looked much more relaxed, but also quite a bit nervous.

So, gentlemen," Aaron began, "tonight is the big night. For the first time ever in Illéan history, there will be two selections at once. Many citizens are referring to this as The Double Selection, quite a catchy name considering the circumstances." He winked at the camera before turning back to the princes.

"Alexander, tell us your thoughts on the upcoming weeks as forty-five young women move into your home." Aaron spoke, raising an eyebrow.

Alexander looked at Aaron with a calm, cool expression. It was the kind of look that showed confidence. "I'm very excited to meet the lovely ladies and start searching for a possible partner." He replied.

Partner? Wasn't he suppose to be looking for true love?

"And what qualities would this possible partner need to have? Any ideas, your Majesty?" Aaron asked.

Alexander thought for a moment. "Well I'm looking for someone who can agree with me, someone with similar views and interests,"

Is he looking for a wife or a business advisor?

"I need someone who can put up with me, but beyond all that I want someone who can be my equal. I'm not looking for just a partner, Aaron, Im looking for a wife and a Queen. I suppose I'll know excatly what I'm looking for when I start dating the women, but thats the gist of it." He winked at Aaron.

Well at least he threw in the part about looking for an equal.

"Very well said, Prince Alexander. How about you, Prince Ashton?" He questioned.

Ashton didn't have the same cool, serious attitude as Alexander, but still remained very put together.

"I'm both excited and nervous, Aaron. On one hand, there's forty-five women moving into my home, but on the other hand, _there's forty-five women moving into my_ _home_." This sparked a laugh from myself and Sebastian, as well Aaron.

"Well your Majesty, that is quite true. I suppose it will be a bit more crowded than usual!" Aaron replied.

"Oh yes, Aaron, indeed it will be." Prince Ashton said with a wink.

"Now what exactly are you looking for in these woman?" Aaron asked.

Like Alexander, Ashton took a few moments before responding. "Well I'm looking for love, Aaron. And right now, I'm not one hundred percent sure what that is, but I'm positive I'll know when I find it. When I find the one." He smiled, and his words sparked an 'aw' from Sophie and Mom.

"Very touching, your Majesty, and very well spoken. Now I understand this will be both of you's first time seeing the Selected. How about we get started?" Aaron spoke and my heart jumped to my throat. This was it.

I missed the princes' reply in the middle of Sophie's squeal, but before I knew it they were announcing names.

"Lady Katherine of Atlin."

Name after name, picture after picture was announced. So far there had been some very lovely ladies, but only one or two that struck me as beautiful. I made sure to check both the princes' reactions after each name was called, so far Prince Alexander had kept the same expression, except for a smile here and there. Prince Ashton made a point to smile at every name, but some look rather forced.

Only a few minutes had passed, but it felt like a lifetime. Thirty-five names had been called out, with ten more to go. So far there has been at least one from every province except Allens.

"Lady Sutton Carter of Allens" Aaron called and instantly screams erupted the house. I had to do a double take. My picture, it was beautiful. Someone had to have edited it because I looked...I looked radiant. Powerful. Regal, even. I had the slightest bit of a mysterious smile, but it wasn't quite a smile. I glanced at the princes' but I didn't even register their reaction because I was stuck staring at my picture, partly because I was proud since that was by far the best picture I had ever taken, and partly because I was still in shock.

I was in the Selection.


	4. Chapter 3

The next few days were hectic, and that was putting it mildly. There was someone new knocking at our door every five minutes. Occasionally there was people stopping by to say congratulations or give me flowers. Surprisingly, I was the only girl from Allens.

More often there was somebody from the Palace barging in. A guard to go over security measures, a young woman measuring me for the professionally hand sewn garments I would be wearing during my stay, a doctor to exam me just in case I had some unknown disease, and so on and so on.

Today was my last day as just Sutton. In just a few hours I'll be on my way to Angeles, take the title of Lady Sutton, and then the war would begin.

That's what I'm calling the Selection, a war. I was homeschooled so I never interacted with very many kids other than my siblings, but the few girls I had met were all rude and snobby. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like, forty-five girls fighting over a crown, or more importantly over the princes. In a normal Selection it would be hard enough to deal with thirty-five girls fighting over one guy but this year it was like double trouble.

I was dressed in black pants, a white button up shirt, and I left my hair down except for a small piece pulled back with my province flower pinned to it. This was the traditional outfit all the Selected were to wear to the airport.

I sat on my bed, sighing. There was still a few hours left before it was time to leave but it felt like centuries away. I heard a subtle knock on my door before seeing Sebastian's head pop in. He arched an eyebrow and I just nodded.

He walked in and sat beside me, combing back a few stray hairs with his fingers. "Hey sis, you holding up?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm going to miss you guys, especially you Sebastian. I'll see if I can write home, I know I'll need your advice." I smile, Sebastian always had really good advice.

He wrapped his arm around me. "Of course make sure that's the first thing you do. But Sutton, if you really don't want to do this, then I'm sure you could ask to leave and they would let you." He says worriedly.

"No, no that's not it," I say, "I'm excited, I really am. I'm still a little in shocked that I actually got picked, it doesn't feel real yet. I'm just...a bit scared I guess. I mean, I highly doubt either prince will fall in love with me, but what if that actually happens? I would be a real princess, Sebastian. I might even become queen. I just don't know if I'm strong enough for that..."

Sebastian turns my head so I'm looking him in the eye. "Sutton, listen to me. If you ever listen to anything say let it be this, you are by far the strongest woman I know. You're loyal, and kind, and loving, and if those princes don't see that then it's their loss. If it came to it, you would make a wonderful princess, and an even better queen. Don't ever doubt for a second, Sutton, that you aren't strong enough. I promise you, you are."

I smiled, a few happy tears threatening to spill, "Thank you so much Sebastian, that means the world to me."

"Anytime sis, anytime."

* * *

"Sutton! Over here!""

"Sutton! Sign my picture!"

"Team Sutton!"

"Sutton which Prince do you like?"

Hundreds of people were gathered along the streets as a Palace official drove me and my family to the airport.

"Can we stop so I can speak to some of these people?" I asked the official quietly, there were people lined up everywhere calling her name. She appreciated the support, the least she could do was sign a few autographs and speak to some people.

"Sorry ma'am, " he said apologetically, "they made a rule against that, a few selections ago. It's for safety purposes."

I sat back in my seat with a sigh, resting my head on Sebastian's shoulder. Who knows how long I'll be away? One of the officials that spoke to me a few days ago explained that this process didn't have a time limit. I could be gone for years and not see my family. I already didn't know what I was going to do without my big brother, it was crushing me.

"Chin up. Smile on." He whispered to me. I nodded, but continued to stay on his shoulder until we reached the airport.

I took a deep breath. A guard opened my door and I stepped out, followed by Sebastian, Sophie, Mom, and Dad. Turning to Sophie, I leaned down and gave her a big hug.

"I knew you were going to get in! Now all you have to do is show up and the princes will love you!" she giggled.

I smiled and gave her another hug, "Let's hope so, Sof." Moving over to my parents I gave both of them a huge hug, tears once again threatening to fall.

"Remember your manners, Sutton." Her mother said, only half joking. "We love you, kiddo." My father said softly. I couldn't bear to say anything without crying so I just nodded and gave them one last hug.

Sebastian walked over to me and embraced me. He leaned down and whispered, "Don't forget what I said, Sutton. Stay strong. You can do this."

"Lady Sutton, it's time to board the plane." An officer spoke. Pulling from Sebastian, I gave my family one last wave before walking confidently to the plane. Chin up, smile on, just like Sebastian said.


	5. Chapter 4

The actual plane ride didn't take very long, but I had to wait almost a full hour for the other three girls to arrive-Lady Briella, Lady Ivy, and Lady Rose. I attempted small talk as they arrived but it became clear very quickly that none of them were up to making friends.

Great. I haven't even made it to the Palace yet and the girls' true motives were already showing. They weren't here to make friends, they were either for one of three things-the crown, Prince Alexander, or Prince Ashton.

Upon arriving at the Palace, I was instantly taken to a room where several other Selected participants were already getting their makeovers. I was actually pretty excited for this part, I had never been to a spa or had a makeover. There weren't any places that offered such services in Allens.

After taking my 'before' picture I was shoved to the nearest available station. A young woman, not much older than myself, with honey blonde hair and striking green eyes introduced herself as Clara.

"Darling, it's lovely to meet you." she said, "Now your image. Most girls here are either going for the sexy, come at me look or the innocent, angel kind of look. We could totally work out either one of those for you, unless you'd like to just remain a more polished version of yourself."

A more polished version of myself? She made me sound like a dusty vase. Sexy or angel-like? I wasn't either, I suppose. "Can I, um just be myself?" I stammered, both overwhelmed and confused.

She smiled. "How about we keep you just like you are, but we enhance your features. I think you should go for the mysterious look, none of the other girls are and you definitely could rock that with your dark hair and light eyes." I nodded, unable to speak.

"Great. First we are going to work on your hair, your hair color now suits you perfectly, but we need to take some of the length off." She spoke seriously, as if her sole life goal was to make sure I had the perfect hair. By the time she was finished with it my hair was shampooed, conditioned, and just a few inches past my shoulders. I ran my fingers through it, enjoying how soft and full the silky strands felt.

After my hair I was scrubbed down with some gritty substance before being massaged with different lotions and oils that left my lightly tanned skin soft and glowing. Clara then turned her attention to my nails, insisting that I desperately needed a manicure and pedicure. I didn't particularly care for nail color, but I allowed her to do French tips.

For makeup, I told Clara I didn't mind if she put it on me but I didn't want to have very much. In the end she just enhanced my eyes with a black liner and applied a light, very neutral smokey eyeshadow on. A light pink gloss was painted on my lips, and I couldn't help but notice it tasted like bubblegum.

Soon enough I was over with my makeover, now all that I had to do was get dressed. Clara led me to a small dressing room with a rack of gowns and dresses waiting for me.

"I think you should wear this cream dress, " she said pulling one from the rack. It was strapless, but went to my knees. It was a floral pattern fitted through my ribs but then flared out a little. I stepped into a pair of heels that were a rosy, light pink. To top the outfit off, I was given a pearl necklace as well as pearl studs to wear.

Looking in the mirror, I couldn't help but smile. While I knew I was far from beautiful, I did feel kind of pretty.

"Thank you," I breathed to Clara who was standing beside me in awe.

"No need to thank me, dear. Now run along, its time for your after shot."


	6. Chapter 5

I was the last girl to be interviewed. It was simple enough; A lady named Emmica asked me a few questions about how I was enjoying the Palace and what I though of my makeover while a man named Robert filmed me. Now we were on our way to the second floor, where a very perky blonde named Charlotte was showing us to our rooms and giving us basic rules.

"Third floor is off limits, unless of course one of the princes invite you." she said, which sparked some excited giggles from many girls. Everyone here thought that they knew exactly how to win the princes over, everyone expected that they were going to be one of the winners.

My door was already opened, and inside there were three ladies, who I recognized as my maids.

"Good afternoon, Lady Sutton! I'm Margret Ann, your head maid, and this is Belle and Aubrey." A tall lady with honey colored hair stood in front of me, carrying a warm smile and bright eyes. Next to her a less than enthusiastic Belle stood with dark brown hair and a bored expression. Aubrey looked like she could be my age, but with black hair and tired eyes. Each of them had their hair in a neatly twisted bun, a black dress, and a white apron.

"Hello, ladies." I smiled, embracing each of them in a hug. They seemed surprised by this gesture, but returned it all the same. I'd like to say I even saw a hint of a smile on Belle's face.

"Miss, please feel free to ask us for anything. If you want, we can rearrange your room or redecorate it anyway you'd like." Margret smiled. For the first time I looked around, my room was huge. I had a full sized bed with a fluffy, light pink comforter. There was a small table to the right of my bed, where my bag I brought from was sitting. A closet full of a week's worth of dresses, all stunning, sat waiting to be worn. There was also multiple other pieces of furniture, but the one thing I noticed was a baby grand piano in the corner. It was far nicer than any pianos I ever played.

"Actually this is perfect, thank you very much." I reply with a smile, I could tell they were excited to serve.

"Very well, Lady Sutton. In about an hour they will serve dinner in your room, but all other meals will be with the royal family in the Dining Hall." Margret replied.

"Thank you, is it alright if I take a short nap until then? Today has been very exciting but exhausting as well!" I ask, it had been a very overwhelming day.

"Oh of course miss!" Margret Ann said, "How inconsiderate of us, we should have known you would want to rest!"

"Oh no, you all are fine, don't worry. You're already being more than generous, so if you will just wake me when it's time for dinner?" I suggest, hoping they would take the hint and leave.

"Absolutely, Miss, anything for you! Aubrey and I will be working on your dress for the Report, but Belle will stay here in case you need anything." Before I could reply, they curtsied and walk out.

Belle didn't seem to be very talkative so I went to my bed and began to unpack my rather small bag. I didn't bring much, just my jewelry box and a picture of me and Sebastian, a picture with my parents, and a picture with Sophie.

I carefully laid out each photo, feeling calmer just by looking at them. I could just see Sophie's face if she saw me right now, all smiles and giggles. Mother and Father would be all teary-eyed, and Sebastian would have some sarcastic remark at my expense that made me laugh anyway. I missed them, but there was no time to focus on that. I needed to see if there was a possibility for a connection between myself and either one of the princes.

Sighing, I lie on my bed. I've never felt anything so soft or comfortable in my life, I decide. I could just stay here in this bed forever!

Just as my eyes were beginning to close, there was a knock at the door. Belle quickly opened it, and I notice her curtsy.

"Yes, your Highness she's in here." Belle says, glancing back at me. I quickly sit up, who could this be?

I was surprised when Princess Adeline walked through the door, her eyes fixed upon me with an intense stare. Charlotte had said we weren't suppose to meet the royal family until tomorrow, but maybe that was just for the princes.

I quickly stand up and give a small curtsy, "Your Highness, "I greet, butterflies swarming in my stomach.

She continued to stare at me intently for a moment longer before speaking, and when she did it was slowly and cautiously, "Are you aware that out of all forty-five girls here, you are the only one that can play piano?"

I breathe a sigh of relief and smile, that was it? I thought she was about to come tell me that I was out, there was a mistake and I wasn't actually picked for the Selection.

She grinned back up at me and giggled a little, "Seriously, I'm shocked. Mother made me learn to play, and I don't mind, it's just my piano teacher is boring and there's no one else to play with!" She instantly reminded me of Sophie, they seemed to be the same age and both their personalities and appearances favored.

"Well you're in luck," I smile, "I'm not the best, but I've played most of my life. I'm Sutton, by the way."

She smiles, "I know, I've gone through each of the Selected's files and yours is the only one that stuck, I really love your name by the way. I'm sure you've guessed by now that I'm Princess Adeline, but please just call me Adeline. I have the feeling we're going to be great friends," she finished with a wink.

I grin, she reminded me so much of Sophie it was like having a piece of home with me. "We should play together sometime, Adeline." I say.

Adeline nods, "Yes, that would be lovely. Perhaps if I can ever catch you when my brothers aren't obsessing over you then we can sneak off!" She rolled her eyes at that last comment, and I laughed.

"Trust me, I highly doubt either one will take so much as a second glance at me. I'll be out of here in no time." I say, a hint of regret in my voice.

"Please honey, _you_ trust _me_! Didn't you see their reaction when your picture popped up on the screen? They already think your drop dead gorgeous, you'll win one of them over the first day," she said casually.

I was shocked, to say the least. Sophie had told me Prince Alexander had raised his eyebrows and Prince Ashton dropped his mouth when my picture popped up, but I'm certain that was just an exaggeration. It was, right?

Adeline noticed my surprise and rolled her eyes again. "Come on, don't act like you didn't know it." Then she smiled devilishly and whispered, "Now, do tell, which one of my brothers are you after?"

I considered it for a moment, surprisingly I hadn't thought of that yet. Which prince did I like? Most girls I spoke to today knew right away if they were chasing after Prince Alexander or Prince Ashton. A few said they didn't care, they just wanted the crown.

How was I suppose to like them before I even met them? Of course when I was younger I had a crush on both of them, but it was just a little girl crush based solely on looks. I suppose if I had to choose one right now it would be Prince Ashton, only because he seems to be much more laid back.

I shrug in reply, "I haven't thought much about it, to be honest. It seems a bit silly to single one out when I haven't even met them yet. I'm planning on getting to know them, and hopefully they'll want to get to know me as well." I say, and that much I knew was the truth.

Adeline smiled brightly, "They will, I've known you all of five minutes and I already like you. You're definitely my pick."

Just as I was about to reply, another knock on the door sounded. A maid rolled in a cart with what looked like a luxurious dinner, and my mouth watered at the thought of the rich Palace food.

"Well I'll leave you to eat, lovely meeting you, Sutton." Adeline nodded, and I stood to curtsy.

"It was an honor, Adeline."I said with smile. Maybe I did stand a chance in this Selection after all.


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up by the gentle nudge Margret Ann was giving me, "Miss? It's time to wake up, today you meet the royal family and you don't want to be late!" she spoke softly.

I snapped my eyes open, okay so it wasn't a dream. I really was in the Selection. I touch my hair, it really was a few inches shorter. This was really happening.

Belle walked over and pushed the curtains apart, filling the entire room with bright light. I rolled over and smiled as I stretched my arms.

"That was the _best_ sleep I've had in a long time," I sigh.

Aubrey giggled, "Yes Miss, the beds are quite comfortable! Now let's get you to your bath, would you prefer lavender or mint?"

I smile, absolutely giddy with happiness. I'd never had such choices before.

After my mint-infused bath, which left my skin feeling even softer than yesterday, Margret Ann put me in another day dress similar to the one I wore after my makeover. This time the dress was baby pink and made out of a very comfortable material that hugged my waist and flared out in ruffles. There were bits of sparkle and embellishments throughout the dress, but it was very subtle. It was perfect, not so simple that I would look like I didn't belong, but not over the top. The best part, I felt like me in the dress.

Belle helped me step into a pair of cream heels that luckily were much easier to walk in than yesterday's. An arrangement of spectacular jewelry was placed before me, one piece could feed an entire family for a month, but I asked for the pearls I wore previously instead.

Thankfully my hair stayed straight, due to the professional treatment it got the day before. Aubrey brushed out the tangles and styled it neatly, leaving it down and natural. She kept my makeup simple, just bringing out my eyes with a black liner and a smoky shadow.

"Miss," Margret breathed after I was finished getting ready, "you look absolutely breathtaking!" Aubrey nodded, "Yes, Lady Sutton I'm sure the princes will love you!" Belle didn't say anything, but she did give a small smile.

I smiled warmly at all three of them, giving each maid a hug. "Thank you all so, so much. I really appreciate your help."

"Oh Miss! It's an honor, we most certainly do not mind!" Aubrey insisted.

"Now you best make your way down to the Dining Hall, you don't want to be late." Margret said, a stern edge creeping into her voice.

There were a few other girls already downstairs when I arrived, and I was once again glad I didn't go over the top. There was one girl who chose to wear a dress with a plunging neckline, and her face had so much makeup plastered onto it she resembled a clown. She wasn't even the slightest bit pretty, in my opinion. I recognized her as Lady Briella from Belcourt, and remembered her going on and on about how gorgeous she would look in a crown.

I rolled my eyes inwardly and took a seat by Ivy, who was dressed in a complementing green day dress. Her look was simple, no makeup, no jewelry.

Minutes later Charlotte bounced around the corner, clipboard in hand and glasses perched high on her nose. She seemed to be taking roll of everyone, her eyes scanning the crowd of girls nervously whispering. "Okay, good. Everyone is here. Ladies, remember to curtsy when the royal families enter and _do_ _not_ sit back down until they acknowledge you, are we clear?" She arched an eyebrow questioningly as a chorus of 'yes ma'ams' followed.

"Fabulous. Now let's hurry in and take your seats, you'll be meeting one on one with both Prince Alexander and Prince Ashton before breakfast starts." She explained. Some of the girls began sweating while others look like they might faint. I surprisingly wasn't a nervous wreck, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a few butterflies.

I was seated beside a very simple Katherine and a very overdone Aria. Across from me was Cordelia, an elegantly dressed redhead.

"She looks so regal." someone whispered to me. I turn to look at a very worried looking Katherine, and I realized she was talking about Cordelia.

"She does, doesn't she? I wish I would have thought of that." I whisper back in agreement. Of course the princes would be looking for someone elegant and regal, whoever they married needed to fit the position of Princess or Queen.

Suddenly the doors opened, revealing the royal family. King Philip and Queen Brigitte walked in first, smiling warmly at each of the girls. Behind them Prince Alexander and Prince Ashton followed, with a very smug Adeline following. I held my laughter, she must have just said something to one of her brothers.

Immediately we all rise and curtsy, some girls even daring to wave. Beside me Katherine shook her head and I agreed, girls like that would take themselves out.

"Good Morning, ladies," Prince Alexander spoke as the King, Queen, and Adeline took their seats.

"In a few minutes we will be calling each of you to speak with us, just so we can properly introduce ourselves," Prince Ashton smiled. I liked his smile, it was one of those easygoing smiles that strangely reminded me of summertime.

"Please, take your seats and make yourself comfortable. We're excited to meet all of you, and welcome to the Palace." Alexander finished, and for the first time I saw him really smile. He had nice teeth.

I rolled my eyes at myself, seriously Sutton? You're already focusing on their smiles? Pathetic.

"Sutton," Katherine nudged me, "They just called us." My stomach clenched, and I felt like I was going to throw up. Stay cool, Sutton. It's just an introduction.

I somewhat gracefully walked over to where Prince Alexander stood while Katherine went to Prince Ashton. He bowed slightly and said, "Good Morning, Lady Sutton."

I curtsied in reply, "Good morning, your Majesty," I smile.

"Please, take a seat." He smiled. Taking my hand he led me to a couch that was made out of a soft material I recognized as velvet.

"I heard about your encounter with my sister yesterday." He chuckled, and I managed a small laugh as well.

"Yes, she is quite the fireball!" I say, hoping my voice was showing the nerves I felt.

"That she is. I hear you're quite the pianist?" He says with a wink, and I feel myself melting into a puddle.

Well at least he isn't as stiff as I expected, I thought.

I shrug, "I'm alright, I've played since I was a girl, but it's just a side hobby."

"I'd love to hear you sometime, perhaps you could play for me?" He suggested, I felt my cheeks instantly turn red.

"Yes, your Majesty, I'd like that very much." I smile, Adeline definitely said something to him.

He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Prince Ashton as he cleared his throat,

"Excuse me, mind if I steal Lady Sutton?" he asked, and if I wasn't blushing before I definitely was now.

"I suppose I'll let her go, I look forward to seeing you again, my lady." Alexander then took my hand and pressed his lips to it, before handing it over to his brother.

"Shall we?" He grinned boyishly. I nodded and followed him to the second couch that was exactly like the first.

"Your eyes...their exquisite." He complemented, his gaze fixated on them.

I blushed yet again, "T-Thank you," I stammer.

He smiled, "I noticed them while you were eating dinner on your balcony last night, I was taking a walk in the gardens at the time. They were almost glowing in the moonlight."

I giggled shyly, surprised by both the fact that I never noticed him last night and that he paid any attention to me.

"Are you enjoying the Palace so far?" He asked, looking genuinely worried that I wouldn't like it.

I smile, "Very much so, your Majesty. It's even more lovely than I imagined, and my maids are very sweet. Oh, and of course I'm really enjoying the food."

He barked out an awkward laugh that sparked a giggle from me. "Yes, the food is delicious, if I do say so myself. I'm glad you're settling in," He said with a smile.

"I'm glad to be here, although it is a bit nerve racking." I say.

"You're telling me," he rolled his eyes before continuing, "I have to date for the first time in front of the entire country! Plus I can't just have a normal Selection, I have to share it with Alex. I'm both terrified and excited at the same time, but honestly I'm ready for it to be over with."

I thought for a moment, that made sense. "Hm, I never thought about it like that," I say, "I assumed this was something you and Prince Alexander had been looking forward to your entire lives."

He shook his head, "It's not that I'm not excited about it. I'm just ready to find the one."

I smile, "Well lucky for you there's a room full of girls head over heels for you, I'm sure you'll find the one soon." I say with a smile, _and maybe, just maybe that could be me,_ I add secretly.

He grins, "Well if their half as lovely as you, it will be a hard decision."

For a girl who never blushes, I was blushing an awful lot today. I awkwardly looked at the floor, unsure of what to say, and peeked hat him from under my lashes.

"It was very lovely meeting you, Lady Sutton," he rose and like Prince Alexander, took my hand and placed and gentle kiss on it.

"It was an honor, your Majesty." I smile warmly at him before giving a small curtsy and trotting off to my seat.

"So, what did you think?" Katherine whispered to me once I sat back down. I sighed dreamily, "Their amazing, I was expecting them to be more...I don't know, stiff maybe?"

Katherine giggled, "Yes, I figured they would be very uptight and formal but they weren't at all!"

I decided then that I liked Katherine, out of all the girls she was the only one who didn't treat me as an enemy and her bubbly personality was refreshing.

Almost an hour later, every girl had spoken to both princes and breakfast was served. My mouth watered as plates full of French toasts, eggs, bacon, as well as many other foods were placed before us.

I wasn't kidding when I told Prince Ashton I was enjoying the food, but that was definitely an understatement. This food even tasted royal. Around the time everyone was finishing, Prince Alexander stood.

"I hope everyone has enjoyed their meals. Ladies, if you will, please stand as I call your name." He spoke, his voice and face serious.

"Lady Rebecca, Lady Alison, Lady Natalie, Lady Lucy, Lady Victoria, Lady Grace, Lady Anna, Lady Janet, Lady Audrey, and Lady Beatrice. Please follow Charlotte, she will be leading you back to your rooms. Unfortunately we are sending you home, but thank you for your time." He smiled apologetically before calmly walking out of the room, followed by Prince Ashton.

An immediate chorus of gasps and sobs rang around the room. Just like that, we were down from forty-five girls to thirty-five. Some girls, like myself and Katherine, sat in absolute shock. None of us had spent longer than five minutes with each prince, what could anyone have possibly done to get sent home so quickly? I sympathetically watched as all ten girls walked away in shame, not even caring how badly they were smudging their makeup. I suppose it didn't really matter at this point, anyway.

Moments after the eliminated girls left, a petite maid poked her head through the doors, scanning the crowd of remaining participants. Once her eyes landed on mine, she called out, "Lady Sutton? Please come here."

My heart instantly sank. Katherine gasped, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. What in the world did I do? I thought I was polite and well mannered and as I ran both conversations through my head I couldn't pinpoint any moment where I said something inappropriate or rude. Clearly I must of done something if they forgot to mention my name, and then felt the need to single me out so I could go back home.

I decided I would go out with dignity. I kept my face emotionless, calmly standing up and walking towards the maid. I gave her a forced smile as I walked past, praying that I could hold myself together until I got home.

"Miss? Where are you going, I'm here to deliver a note to you." The puzzled looking maid asked.

I quickly spun back around, my eyes landing on a small card the woman was carrying. A note? From who? Possibly Adeline, maybe she wanted to play piano together sometime this afternoon.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. A note from who?" I apologize with a smile, this time not forced.

The maid gave a coy grin and said, "Why don't you read it and find out?" She handed me the note, and I noticed how heavy the paper was. No doubt it was some sort of luxurious paper similar to what the Selection letter was written on.

She nodded as I took the note, patiently waiting for me to read it. I hesitantly opened the card, but my heart leaped as I read the words;

 _Dear Lady Sutton,_

 _Please join me for a walk around the grounds this afternoon at one o'clock, I shall stop by your room beforehand to pick you up._

 _Hope to see you,_

 _Prince Alexander_

My eyes widened in pure delight, I had gotten worked up for nothing. Looking back at the maid I could tell she was waiting for an answer, but I just eagerly nodded with a smile, to shocked to form words.

She seemed to understand and curtsied before quickly rushing off, no doubt to find the Prince and tell him my answer.

I glanced up and saw the mixed emotions of the other Selected girls. Some looked confused, and others seemed to have figured out what the note said. I tucked a strand behind my ear nervously before walking back to my seat. I was determined to show confidence, despite the glares I was receiving from the few girls that had figured it out.

Katherine thankfully gave me a bright eyed, cheerful smile.

"Which Prince?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh, um, it was Prince Alexander, " I blush, earning a squeal from Katherine.

"Oh my, you two would look adorable together! Congratulations, you sure must have charmed him if you've already won a date!" She exclaimed, almost as giddy with excitement as I was.

Well, If I thought I had enemies before, I most certainly did now. Every other girl in the room made a point to roll their eyes or turn their head. I shrugged it off, none of that mattered.

I was going on a date with the Prince.


	8. Chapter 7

A few hours later I found my sound pacing my room, eagerly awaiting my date with Prince Alexander. It was vital for me to be on my best behavior today, first impressions were always tricky. If I stick to the plan Clara came up with during my makeover, I would have to appear mysterious, yet alluring to the Prince without coming across as rude or desperate-one thing I was whole heartedly determined to not become during my stay here. I may have a crush on the prince(or possibly princes) but I would never throw myself at him, or any boy for that matter, like a slut. Another thing, I would have to watch using such words like 'slut', it wasn't very ladylike.

A sudden abrupt knock broke my thoughts. This was it, Prince Alexander was here. I quickly smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress and straightened my shoulders; _chin up, smile on_ , I thought. As I opened the door I was instantly greeted by the confident form of Prince Alexander, who carried a sly grin.

"Your highness," I curtsy with a smile. In reply he bows slightly before extending his arm,

"Lady Sutton, shall we my dear?" I nod softly in response, closing the door behind me as we set off for the gardens. _Here we go_ , I thought.

"I meant to tell you this morning, but you look beautiful." He grinned as we continued walking.

I blushed for probably the thousandth time today and smiled back. "Oh, well thank you!" I said, beaming.

As we neared the doors to the garden, Alexander motioned for the guards to open them. The moment they did so, I was mesmerized by the beauty and smell of what seemed like hundreds of flowers. Dashes of bright pink, orange, red, and yellow filled the lush area with a vibrancy that brought a certain peace to myself. It was the first time since before I entered the Selection that I felt completely carefree without any nerves to interfere.

"So Sutton, my lady, please tell me more about yourself," Prince Alexander said gently.

I glanced at him for a moment before replying, "What would you like to know?"

"Tell me about your life back at home, your family what you liked to do for fun, anything really." He said.

I paused momentarily, debating on what I should and should not tell him. "Well I have a younger sister, Sophie, whom I absolutely adore," I say with smile, "and an older brother, Sebastian. Me and him…we're very close. He's the only person I can honestly say will be there for me no matter what. He always has been." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding before continuing, "Then of course there's my mother and father. My mom works at a community library and my father is an architect. I work part time at a tailoring shop, I _love_ design and fashion. I usually just work on small repairs and tailors, but every now and then the owner lets me make one of my own designs to sell."

Alexander looked at me with an expression that resembled admiration, but it couldn't possibly be it. I felt my heart thumping wildly at the thought the _he_ could possibly admire someone like _me_.

"That's wonderful, Sutton. I'd love to see one of your designs one day." He smiled, looking genuinely interested.

I debated on telling him about my sketch book or not; it was something that I had only shared with Sebastian. Deciding against it, I chose to ask him a question instead.

"Your turn. What does the Prince like to in his free time?" I ask.

Prince Alexander chuckled, "Budget meetings, meetings with business advisors, more budget meetings, interviews with the press…"

"I said in your _free_ time, your Majesty," I teased, "surely they let you have a break every now and then."

He shook his head but smiled, "I can honestly say that I do not know the last time I had any of this 'free time' you speak of. These last two years have been much more time consuming for myself, since I am training for the throne. Plus I've had to deal with the Selection this past month…"his voice trailed off and his brow furrowed, looking somewhat annoyed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, I should've known you took your job so seriously." I apologized, instantly feeling guilty for no apparent reason.

"No need to apologize, my dear, it was a harmless question. Truth be told I probably have more free time than I let on, but I want to be fully prepared when my parents step down and I inherit the throne," he spoke determinedly. "However I believe I remember spending time in the stables whenever I could, but it's been quite a white since I last rode

I smile, pleased that he was sharing this with me. "My sister, Sophie, has practically been obsessed with horses since the day she was born. To be honest I was too, but after my tenth birthday I gave up asking for a pony." I giggled a little, remembering my birthday party for that year—only consisting on myself, Sebastian, Sophie, and our parents.

"Then perhaps you would like to join me for a ride next this foreign thing you call free time shows?" He asked with a hopeful smile. I laugh inwardly, it's not like I could resist the Prince asking me for another date.

"Now how could I say no to that?" I grin.

* * *

The rest of our date had been a success, Alexender had told her priceless stories from when he first learned to ride as a child—on his first attempt he made the mistake of loading with his right foot, causing him to sit backwards on the saddle.

The time had passed quickly, and we would have stayed out there for a few more hours if it hadn't been for a guard calling Prince Alexander in for a budget meeting. Even so he took his time walking me back to my room, giving me a soft kiss on my cheek before parting.

Later my maids found me humming to an old song that went with a fairytale I had read as a little girl, Sleeping Beauty's "Upon A Dream". Did I have a connection with Prince Alexander? It was too soon to tell…but it was quite possible. I did know for certain that he wasn't near anything I had pictured. He presented himself as a strong, confident figure of authority but underneath that I was beginning to see that there were layers, layers that covered a beautiful soul. Somehow it made me like him even more.

Unfortunately for me he was absent at dinner, but Prince Ashton still showed. I couldn't help but feel like I had betrayed him somehow, by going on a date with his brother. It didn't help when he noticed her staring at him and threw her that easy, boyish smile full of mystery. Of course I didn't have time to return to the gesture because I was already being bombarded with questions from the other Selected who were all either envious or plain curious about my date. I answered their questions as vaguely as possible. Yes, he was a gentlemen. No, we did not kiss. Yes I had lots of fun. No I didn't know who he was planning on asking next.

After dinner I slowly made my way to my room, hoping to catch a glimpse of Alexander in the halls. As I neared a corner I smacked into another person. Not yet use to my elevated footwear, I began to fall back, but was spared when a pair of strong arms caught me.

"I'm terribly sorry, love. I should have been paying attention to where I was going." A pair of warm brown eyes gazed into mine. I hadn't yet noticed that my mouth was hanging open slightly.

"I-I, um, I…" I stammered as Prince Ashton helped me stand up properly, letting his arms linger around my waist for a moment longer than necessary. He smiled down at me, clearly amused at my speech.

Pulling myself together I straighten out my dress and speak, "I'm sorry, it was my fault. Oh, um, your Majesty," I add with an awkward curtsy. So much for appearing graceful.

He laughed, "Please, call me Ashton. Now, what brings you wandering around these halls?"

My eyes widen at this sudden use of informality but I quickly recover. "I was just making my way back to my room," I say, sounding nonchalant.

"I see. May I walk you back to your room, love?" he asked, then added with a wink, "I would hate for you to run into someone, or something, and get hurt."

"I think I can be more careful from here on out, but I wouldn't mind the company." I say, feeling somewhat bold. Ashton had more of a carefree nature about him, and I found myself letting down the guard I had put up in order to appear more refined.

He smiled and extended his arm, just as his brother had done a few hours ago. Another wave of guilt flashed over me but faded as I took his arm, which I noticed was quite muscular.

"Still enjoying the food?" he joked, breaking the silence. I giggled and nodded.

"Now if you don't mind me asking, how did the date with my dear ole brother go? I can't seem to shake any details out of him." Ashton asked casually, but I could sense a burning curiosity beneath it.

My eyes widen and I come to a halt, "Y-you knew about the date?" I asked, unsure what to feel.

Ashton chuckled, and once again an amused light filled his eyes as he teased my own shock. "Yes, love, it's okay, you're in the Selection. Everyone expects you do go on a date with us sooner or later, and Alex told me he was planning on asking you."

I relax, mentally cursing myself for treating this like a secret. I couldn't help but notice how he said 'us', implying that I would be going on a date with him as well. Brushing it off, I reply, "Oh, well to answer your question it was…nice. I had a good time, and I'd like to say he did too."

Ashton nodded, accepting that was as good of an answer as he was going to get. "Well here we are, "he said stopping at my door. I wondered how he knew which one was mine, but decided to not ask.

"Right," I say, "Thank you for walking me, and um I'm sorry about earlier." I give a small laugh, hoping to ease the awkwardness.

He smiled and took my hand, placing a tender kiss on it, just as it had done earlier this morning. "It was nice seeing you, Sutton. Goodnight, love."

I almost shuddered as he said the word 'love'. Perhaps it was just a pet name he was calling all the girls here. "Goodnight…Ashton." I smile before closing my door. I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes.

"Miss? Is everything all right?" Margret worriedly questioned.

I give a small smile and nod. Yes, everything was all right indeed.


	9. Chapter 8

Six other girls had been sent home this week. We were down to twenty-nine contestants and the Selection had only been seven days. There was less than a handful of girls who had yet to have a date with either prince, but I suppose it was hard getting around to everyone. I hadn't had a second date with Prince Alexander, but most girls hadn't had a date with him yet. Ashton and I hadn't technically had a date yet, but he coincidently continued to be where I was multiple times throughout the day. We seemed to be getting to know each other quite well during these casual run ins.

Tonight was the Illea Capital Report and there would be a featured video on each of the remaining contestants. Thankfully weweren't going to be interviewed for a few more weeks, and I would be long gone by then. I stood in front of my mirror, dressed in a much more extravagant gown than normal, and waited as Aubrey put the final touches on my makeup.

"There, Miss, you're all fixed up and ready now!" She said with a smile, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind my ear. I was wearing more makeup than usual, but still managed to not look like an overdone clown. I smiled back, pleased with the outcome. "Thank you, Aubrey," I say.

She curtsied in reply. "You best be making your way to meet the other girls. The Report will be starting soon."

* * *

Half an hour later I was seated beside Caroline and Claire as the princes' were being interviewed.

"So Prince Alexander, Prince Ashton," Aaron began, "you've nearly sent half the number of Selected home in the past week. Do the remaining contestants show a promising chance at becoming your true loves?"

"I feel confident that with a smaller pool, we will be able to make our choices much quicker, as it will be easier to spend time with everyone." Prince Alexander states, his tone straightforward and serious.

Prince Ashton nods, "I believe that goes for the both of us, Aaron."

"So have either one of you kissed any of these lovely women yet?" Aaron asked with a wink.

Prince Ashton looked somewhat flustered but Prince Alexander jumped straight to an answer. "No, Aaron, I'm afraid not. I'm waiting to judge who would be a good fit for queen, and I wouldn't want to lead someone on who clearly isn't right for the job," he said somewhat annoyed.

Ashton gave his brother a strange look before answering the question. "I haven't kissed anyone either, Aaron. I'm saving my kisses for when I find someone that I know is the one."

I couldn't decide what to make of their answers.

"Have you found the special girl yet?" Aaron pressed.

"Their all lovely ladies," Ashton started, "but I would be lying if I said there wasn't one particular girl that I have in mind."

Instantly the girls started sitting up straighter, some even letting out a dreamy sigh. Of course everyone thought they were the girl he was referring to. I was disappointed, it couldn't be me since we hadn't gone on a date yet, but I made sure to not let it show.

I missed Prince Alexander's response but before I knew it they were calling 'Cut!' and we were dismissed.

"Sutton!" a voice shouted behind me just as I was leaving, and I recognized it to be Ashton's. His voice was deep, but gentle and alluring.

I turn smoothly and call out, "Yes, your Majesty?"

He trots up beside me and grins. "I thought we weren't going to be formal anymore?"

I smirk. "I'm terribly sorry your Highness, allow me to redo that. " I turn back around a pause for a moment before turning again.

"Yes, Ashton?" I say dramatically. He laughs loudly, causing some of the other girls to shoot disapproving glances our way.

I didn't think anything about the looks, so be it if they thought I was stupid and un-ladylike. I enjoyed being silly with Ashton, and thankfully he was able to embrace my sarcasm.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me," he asked nervously.

I raise an eyebrow. "Might I ask to where?" I say.

"It's a surprise," he grins, "you'll have to say yes to find out."

I pretend to pout for a minute. "Fine. Only because I haven't nothing better to do, it's go with you or sit in my room."

Ashton smirks, "That's only why? You mean you don't enjoy my company? Oh darn, your planned run ins made me think otherwise.."

I blush a deep shade of red. "Hey! You totally were behind all of those!"

He chuckled loudly. "Fine, fine, you caught me. " He extended his arm for me to take, and I did.

"But really," he said worriedly, "if you would rather me leave you alone I will. You must be tired."

I shake my head. "I'm not that sleepy. Like I said, I would just be sitting in my room. Plus," I blush again, "I like spending time with you."

Ashton smiles and nudges me. "Knew it."

We reach a door that looked to be older and not used very often with a staircase inside. After I manage to step on my dress a few times while walking up, Ashton scoops me into his arms, causing a squeal of surprise to come from me.

"Close your eyes." He whispers and so I obey.

I figure out that we are outside when a soft breeze hit my face. The temperature was perfect, not too warm not too chilly.

"Open," he said.

I open my eyes and instantly fall in awe of the scene before me. We were on the rooftop of the castle, and there were blankets scattered around. On these blankets were a few small trays that held an array of desserts-little cupcakes, brownies, macaroons, and other mouth watering delicacies. There were candles lit around, but the best part was the sky. The view of millions of twinkling stars dotting the midnight sky was breathtaking, it had never looked this good even from the garden.

I look back at Ashton, who's giving me his usual boyish grin and my heart melts.

"Surprise!" He chuckles softly.

"It's amazing, thank you." I say, deciding that I was probably going to have a permanent blush around him.

He shrugged. "I've been waiting for the chance to take you on an actual date all week. I had to go on other dates that were required to be on camera, and I wanted to save the best for last." He guided me over the the pallet of blankets, where we sat down.

"So, Sutton, what's something you've always wanted to do?" He asks, his curiousity palpable through his eyes.

"Travel," I blurt out almost instantly. "I want to see the world one day, experience the different kinds of cultures you know? It's all so fascinating, each place has its own story."

He gazed at me with a goofy smile plastered on his adorable face. His eyes held something that looked remotely close to awe, or maybe that was just me reading into things too much. "Yes, it is all very mesmerizing," he said softly.

I pop a strawberry cake ball into my mouth, once again completely forgetting about my plan to act refined and well-mannered.

"Have you every looked at constellations?" Ashton blurted out, then glanced down as if he were embarrassed.

I perked forward, "Not really, I've heard about them but it's hard to see the stars where I'm from."

He flashed a mischievous smile and motioned for me to come closer. "Here, lie beside me," he said, "and I'll show you."

I was seated fairly close to him, but I made sure to leave some room. Definitely did not want to give him the impression I was easy, or a slut. That being said, it was difficult to not snuggle up tightly beside him when he wrapped his arm around me.

"Look over there," he said pointing to the sky. "That little group of stars is a constellation called potens regaim." He gently grabs my face and tilts it in the right direction.

"That's Latin for might royal, and the stars form a crown. Back in ancient times when there were more monarchies it was believe that if this constellation was visible the night the King or Queen was coronated, the kingdom would flourish under their rule." Ashton explained.

I grinned widely, beside the beauty of these stars it was also fascinating. "I see it, that's amazing! So does every constellation have a story behind it?" I ask, searching the skies for another shape.

"Just about, it's pretty interesting isn't it? To think that each star has its own story, just like us..." He trails off and I subconsciously lean into him some more, savoring this moment.

The rest of the night was equally as delightful. Ashton showed me more constellations and the tales behind them, we stuffed ourselves with the scrumptious sweets, and I found myself hanging onto every word as he told me of his childhood. I was surprised to find out that his life wasn't as comfortable and easy as I had imagined, he was constantly being compared to his brother. Alexander was always put before him, and only because he was a few minutes older.

"I get that he's the heir so he's more valuable, more important, but I hate to feel like anybody's second choice."Ashton says bitterly as we discuss this.

I turn to face him in his eyes. "I don't want you to ever say that again! That's not true, you're just as important and valuable as him, if not more. Think about it, if something happens to him then their relying on you to step up and take his position. They have to have you."

Ashton matches my eyes. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before staying silent. It feels like minutes, we're just sitting there staring at each other, until he says,

"I know what I'm about to say is probably a little cliche considering what I said on the Report, but I really want to kiss you right now." He gives me a small smile and I feel my insides flop over.

I felt the heat rise to my face and I had to steady my breathing before I could reply. "Well I wouldn't complain." I finally say with a small giggle.

Excitement flashes through his eyes and it occurrs to me that he has probably never kissed a girl before. I'd kissed exactly one boy in my life, and that was when I was six years old. A boy I was standing beside in the market accidentally bumped into me and our lips touched, and really I wasn't sure that even counted.

The next few seconds go in slow motion. He leans forward some, and I notice the faintest hint of freckles, only a shade or two darker than his skin. He closes his eyes-and boy does he have some long lashes-and I close the gap between us.

Butterflies swarm my stomach when our lips meet and I can't help but notice how soft and warm his lips are. The kiss isn't hot or steamy, and it isn't wet or sloppy. Instead it made me feel safe and secure. It only lasts two or three seconds, but leaves me wanting more.

He rests his forehead against mine and smiles, and I do the same. We lie back down on our backs and I snuggle up to him while he continues to tell me stories of the places he's visited. There are no more kisses exchanged, except for a soft peck on my forehead that he places just before my heavy eyelids close.

We stay like that until morning, peacefully sleeping, when they find us.


End file.
